Toon Link
This profile only covers Toon Link from Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. If you want to see other Toon Links, click here. Toon Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass. Background Link lived with his grandmother and younger sister Aryll on Outset Island, one of the few inhabited islands in the Great Sea. When boys of Outset Island come of age, they are customarily dressed in green, like the Hero of Time. Link recieves this outfit and a Telescope. As he looks through the telescope, he sees a large bird, the Helmaroc King, carrying a girl to a nearby forest. After retrieving a sword, Link sets out to investigate. Link rescues the girl, only to have Aryll kidnapped by the Helmaroc King as he returns. Link joins forces with the girl and goes on an adventure to rescue her. Powers & Abilities *'Spin Attack:' Link charges his sword with magic to deliver a powerful spinning blow. *'Hurricane Spin: '''A charged-up Spin Attack that lasts much longer and does more damage. However, it leaves Link dizzy and wide open once it's finished. *'Expert Sailor:' Link has travelled the entire Great Sea in his boat, The King of Red Lions. Equipment *'Master Sword: It has the power to repel evil, and no evil beings can wield it. It is immune to physical damage. *'''Phantom Sword: A sword that can damage Phantoms and Bellum. *'Hero's Shield:' A small shield passed down by Link's family; durable and can deflect projectiles. *'Mirror Shield: '''A mysterious indestructible shield that can deflect light. *'Grappling Hook:' It can be used to gross gaps, steal from enemies, or even deflect projectiles. *'Deku Leaf:' A magic leaf from the Great Deku Tree. He can use it to glide across long distances or to stun enemies by creating a puff of wind. Gliding with it consumes part of Link's magic meter. *'Boomerang:' It can be used to stun several enemies, cut ropes and vines or to bring items closer. It can also be lit or frozen to light torches or freeze water. *'Bombs:' He can carry up to 99 explosives. They are timed before set off, but can be immediately be set off when struck with a weapon or fire. *'Bombchu: A bomb that travels in a straight line and can climb up walls. Link can carry up to 30. *'''Skull Hammer: A large hammer that can flatten enemies or break hard materials. *'Hookshot: '''An improved, mechanized version of the Grappling Hook. It can bring enemies closer to Link and let him travel large distances in seconds. *'Hero's Bow:' A powerful long-range weapon. Link can carry up to 99 arrows and has three different types of magic arrows. **'Fire Arrows: Shoots arrows with the tip engulfed in flames. It will burn enemies, melt ice and generate to the point of making an entire Ice Mountain warm enough to be traversed when previously it would completely solidify Link if he took a step on it, albeit temporarily. **'Ice Arrows: '''Shoots arrows with the tip entirely frozen. It will freeze enemies and cool down a fire to the point of making an entire mountain that was spewing lava cool enough to traverse on, albeit temporarily. **'Light Arrows: 'Shoots arrows that are completely made out of light. It's traits are known for being able to pierce through and destroy all evil, such as Ganondorf. It has immense strength that is capable of defeating enemies in one hit by this item. *'Hero's Charm: 'A mask that lets Link see how much health an enemy has. *'Power Bracelet: 'Two golden bracelets that give Link enormous strength. *'Iron Boots: 'These boots allow Link to withstand strong winds. *'Magic Armor: 'A magic charm that protects Link from damage as long as he has Rupees and Magic. Link can carry up to 5,000 Rupees. *'Wind Waker: 'A magic relic that has several powers that depend on the song that Link plays. **'Wind's Requiem: 'Changes the direction of the wind. **'Song of Passing: Makes time pass from daytime to nighttime or vice versa. **'Ballad of Gales:' Summons a tornado that transports him to somewhere else. **'Command Melody:' Possesses a statue or willing person and let's Link control it. **'Earth God's Lyric: '''Opens the door to the Earth Temple. **'Wind God's Aria:' Opens the door to the Wind Temple. *'Phantom Hourglass: '''Allows Link to survive inside of the Temple of the Ocean King and lets him stop time. Feats Strength * He can lift rocks, pigs and monsters several times his size. * Could Drag Gohma towards himself without any strength enchantments. * His ice arrows can stop an active volcano for five minutes Speed Durability * Could take a blast sent him flying on island over and hitting the wall of the Temple of Gods. * Can survive the explosion of his bombs, which can obliterate boulders. Skill * is capable of defeating beings who would normally be stronger and more experienced than he. * Sealed away Ganondorf by impaling him in the forehead with the Master Sword. Weaknesses * His arsenal is more focused on usefulness rather than power. Fun Facts * This version of Link was poorly received at first, but became a fan favorite afterwards. * According to the King of Red Lions, the Hero of Winds (which is Toon Link in this case) has no connection to the Hero of Time, though it is unclear whether he is referring to blood relation or reincarnation with this statement. It is worth noting that Ganondorf believes the Hero of Winds is the Hero of Time reborn, though his claim has no concrete evidence. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Magic Users Category:Explosives Users Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Musicians Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Protagonists